Hayamazaki everyday life
by Zif
Summary: Une saga déjantée sur la vie de tous les jours au lycée Hayamazaki ! Attention piquage de noeils en perspective.
1. hel 01

Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : hayamazaki's everyday life : 1er épisode (hel 01)  
Base: i'll (du côté de chez hayamazaki)  
Genre : one-shots portnaouak  
Disclaimer : les persos de hayamazaki appartiennent à hiroyuki asadaaaaa ouiiiiiiiiiin ... ah nan pas Matsu' c'est moi que je l'ai inventé  
Note : Bon bah voilà depuis le temps que je voulais écrire toute une série de petites histoires ou d'anecdotes sur hayamazaki ... Comme ma "spécialité" à moi c'est les one-shots plutôt courts je pense que c'est bien de faire une sorte de "compile" ... et euh ... je plaide non-coupable .  
Y aura du yaoi, ça va viendre ... c'est que la première saison hein ! c'est comme Friends, Monica et Chandler y se marient pas dès le début non plus ...

**Le string  
**  
" Beuark! C'est quoi ça ?  
- Ben c'est un string tu vois pas ?  
- Mais à qui c'est ?  
- Ca, va savoir, y a pas d'étiquette avec le nom dessus non plus !"  
Le dit bout de tissu semblait susciter non pas tant du dégoût que de la fascination de la part des deux lycéennes qui l'avaient découvert . Un jeune garçon, intrigué par leurs gesticulations, vint se mêler à la polémique .  
" Ouah ! Un string !  
- T'es perspicace toi !  
- Dis-nous, c'est un string de nana ou de mec ? A ton avis Matsu' ?"  
Matsu' se concentra et porta son regard le plus acéré sur le sous-vêtement ..  
" M'est avis que c'est un string de mec ! Vous voyez là ça fait une bo ...  
- Rhaaaaa tais-toi c'est bon on a compris ! C'est dégoûtant !  
- Bah quoi vous me demandez je réponds !"  
Les exclamations des jeunes gens attirèrent bon nombre de personnes, et bientôt, une foule de lycéens se pressaient autour du string en polémiquant quant à son propriétaire .  
" C'est bien un string de mec !  
- Quel mec mettrait ça ?  
- Moi je dirais un chaudard !  
- Attends c'est d'un mauvais goût !  
- Ah nan moi je trouve ça super sexy !  
- Heeeeiiin ? Tu trouves ?  
- Ben ouais je suis d'accord moi !  
- Ouais mais bon là, un string imitation peau de zèbre ...  
- Ouais ça craint !  
- C'est ptet un sado-maso !  
- Mais nan t'es bête sinon ça serait un string en cuir !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi tout ce peuple ?"  
Matsu' se retourna vers le dernier locuteur et reconnu son pote et camarade de classe Takaiwa .  
" Vise un peu ça ! Un blaireau a paumé son string zèbre !  
- Eeeeeeeeh mon string je l'avais perduuuuu !  
- Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" (cri dégoûté de filles)

**Le cours de littérature  
**  
" Aloooors ! aujourd'hui mes chers élèves nous allons étudier le poème japonais rapide que l'on nomme ... Takaiwa ?  
- Hentai ! (1)  
- haiku !  
- Boah c'est pareil ça commence par un h ...  
- Et donc le grand poète de ce mouvement poétique s'appelle ...  
- Bateau Manchot !  
- Matsuo Bashô ! Takaiwa taisez-vous !"  
Takaiwa haussa les épaules , "j'essaie de participer quoi" , et se mit en devoir de colorier en quinconce les carreaux de sa feuille de cours _(doux souvenirs de lycée )_, utilisant alternativement, en plus, pour faire sophistiqué et dans l'architecture new wave, un bic noir et un bic rouge .  
Pendant ce temps, à quelques tables de lui Minowa essayait de dissimuler ses écouteurs de walkman dans sa chemise et sous ses cheveux ... Il sélectionna une chanson dans son discman et péta un câble.  
" Ouaaaaah yeaaaah ! I, am an antechrist I, am an anarchist, i waaaant to beeeee anarchyyyyy ! (2) o Nancy je t'aimeuuuuuuh !"  
Au cri du coeur de Minowa Takaiwa répondit par un superbe bond de surprise ..  
"PUTAIN Minowa t'as ruiné mon coloriage !"  
Cependant le prof avait perdu le contrôle de sa classe et se fracassait rageusement le crâne contre le tableau . La déléguée hurlait, debout sur sa table, pour essayer de rétablir le calme alors que Takaiwa lui criait d'enlever le haut d'abord . Au fond de la classe les élèves se rétamaient tels des playmobils qu'on fait tomber en chaîne comme des dominos, l'un ayant perdu l'équilibre et entraînant les autres dans sa chute _(histoire vécue )_ . Naruse, lui était à quatre pattes en train de chercher ses lentilles par terre, occasion magnifique pour Takaiwa de lâcher la déléguée pour sauter sur son pote et mimer des choses qu'on ne voit qu'une fois par an à la Gay Pride .  
" Putain Takaiwa dégage !  
- Oooooh oui ma puuuuce !"  
Et c'est alors qu'arriva ... Rétamator . Le gars qui calme toute envie de faire le con ...  
Hiramoto entra dans la salle .  
" Je peux jouer moi aussi ?"  
Tout le monde se figea et en une seconde la salle redevint calme, mais d'un calme !  
" Nan mais Hiramoto tu vois pas qu'on est en cours là ? C'est n'importe quoi hein ! On étudie nous, on joue pas !  
- Mais je croyais ...  
- Nan nan tu t'es planté mon pauvre allez retourne à la crèche !"  
Dépité Hiramoto tourna les talons alors que le prof remerciait les dieux d'avoir entendu sa prière .

Le théâtre

La classe de première n arriva dans un joyeux brouhaha devant le théâtre municipal .  
" Bon vous avez bien compris ? Vous vous installez sur les sièges bleus !  
- Pourquoi pas les rouges ?  
- Les rouges c'est les places les plus chères et nous on a eu le tarif de groupe alors on est au fond, et posez pas de questions, moi j'aime pas le théâtre, je vous accompagne parce qu'on me l'a demandé et que j'avais pas le choix !"  
Le prof accompagnateur en question était monsieur Hiiragi, à l'origine entraîneur du club masculin de basket de Hayamazaki, et grand amateur de ramen aux champignons. Par contre de théâtre il s'y connaissait autant que moi sur les violoncelles russes de l'époque baroque sous l'Empire stalinien dirigé par César à Hiroshima . Il avait d'ailleurs prévu un bon roupillon, si les tarés qui lui servaient d'élèves lui en laissaient l'occasion.  
" C'est où la machine à pop-corn ?  
- On est pas au ciné ici Takaiwa !  
- Naruse tu t'assieds à côté de moi ma puce ?  
- Va te faire foutre !  
- ... Minowa ?  
- Crève !  
- Déléguée ?  
- Sûrement pas !  
- Naruse ?  
- NON !  
- Super merci !  
- pourquoi toujours moi ?"  
Les élèves s'installèrent dans le vacarme le plus total et bientôt le noir se fit.  
_(note: je précise les noms quand y a risque d'ambiguité onomastique )  
(une fille)_" Yiiiiiiii j'ai peur du noir !  
_(le prof)_- Ca suffit !  
_(Takaiwa)_- C'est quoi la pièce ?  
_(Minowa)_- "Roméo et Juliette"  
_(Naruse)_- Comme c'est original ...  
_(Takaiwa)_- C'est de Corbeau ça nan ?  
_(Minowa)_- Corneille tu veux dire ?  
_(Takaiwa)_- Ouais voilà !  
_(Naruse)_- C'est de Shakespeare bande d'abrutis !  
- Pfffffahahahahahah !  
- QUOI encore Takaiwa !  
- Shakespeare en anglais ça veut dire "secoue la poire" !  
- Ahahahahah !  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre Minowa !  
- Ca suffit vous trois taisez-vous ! Ou je vous fais faire 10 tours de terrain au prochain entraînement!  
_(Naruse)_- Même pas mal .  
_(Takaiwa)_- Never mind the bullocks !  
_(Minowa)_- The bollocks crétin ! (3) Fais pas le gars qui connaît !  
_(Takaiwa)_- C'est marrant de parler dans le noir on se voit pas !  
_(Naruse)_- ... t'es vraiment con toi…"  
TACTACTACTACTACTACTACTAC ! TAC ! TAC ! TAC !" Oh, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?  
_(Takaiwa)_- Comment elle est bonne la Juliette là ! Et pis c'est vraiment des cons la famille Copulé là !  
_(Minowa)_- Capulet crétin ! Arrête de penser avec ta b...  
_(Naruse)_- Chhhhhhhhhhhhhut !"_(Minowa)_" Pourquoi y zont pas écrit un Sid et Nancy au lieu d'un Roméo et Juliette ? C'est ringard leurs prénoms ! Il est pas 'in' le Shakespeare là !  
_(Naruse)_- ... toi aussi t'es con en fait"

La classe de première n arriva dans un joyeux brouhaha devant le théâtre municipal ." Bon vous avez bien compris ? Vous vous installez sur les sièges bleus !- Pourquoi pas les rouges ?- Les rouges c'est les places les plus chères et nous on a eu le tarif de groupe alors on est au fond, et posez pas de questions, moi j'aime pas le théâtre, je vous accompagne parce qu'on me l'a demandé et que j'avais pas le choix !"Le prof accompagnateur en question était monsieur Hiiragi, à l'origine entraîneur du club masculin de basket de Hayamazaki, et grand amateur de ramen aux champignons. Par contre de théâtre il s'y connaissait autant que moi sur les violoncelles russes de l'époque baroque sous l'Empire stalinien dirigé par César à Hiroshima . Il avait d'ailleurs prévu un bon roupillon, si les tarés qui lui servaient d'élèves lui en laissaient l'occasion." C'est où la machine à pop-corn ?- On est pas au ciné ici Takaiwa !- Naruse tu t'assieds à côté de moi ma puce ?- Va te faire foutre !- ... Minowa ?- Crève !- Déléguée ?- Sûrement pas !- Naruse ?- NON !- Super merci !- pourquoi toujours moi ?"Les élèves s'installèrent dans le vacarme le plus total et bientôt le noir se fit." Yiiiiiiii j'ai peur du noir !- Ca suffit !- C'est quoi la pièce ?- "Roméo et Juliette"- Comme c'est original ...- C'est de Corbeau ça nan ?- Corneille tu veux dire ?- Ouais voilà !- C'est de Shakespeare bande d'abrutis !- Pfffffahahahahahah !- QUOI encore Takaiwa !- Shakespeare en anglais ça veut dire "secoue la poire" !- Ahahahahah !- Tu vas pas t'y mettre Minowa !- Ca suffit vous trois taisez-vous ! Ou je vous fais faire 10 tours de terrain au prochain entraînement!- Même pas mal .- Never mind the bullocks !- The bollocks crétin ! (3) Fais pas le gars qui connaît !- C'est marrant de parler dans le noir on se voit pas !- ... t'es vraiment con toi…"TACTACTACTACTACTACTACTAC ! TAC ! TAC ! TAC !" Oh, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?- Comment elle est bonne la Juliette là ! Et pis c'est vraiment des cons la famille Copulé là !- Capulet crétin ! Arrête de penser avec ta b...- Chhhhhhhhhhhhhut !"" Pourquoi y zont pas écrit un Sid et Nancy au lieu d'un Roméo et Juliette ? C'est ringard leurs prénoms ! Il est pas 'in' le Shakespeare là !- ... toi aussi t'es con en fait" 

Sortie du théâtre .  
" Aaaaaah j'ai bien dormi ! Euh ! J'ai trouvé ça très enrichissant !  
_(Takaiwa)_- Faut croire coach, aux couinements que vous avez poussé !  
- Hein ?  
- Je blague ... quoique .  
- ...  
_(Minowa)_- J'irais bien saluer l'auteur de la pièce pour lui dire que c'était sympa quand même son histoire !  
_(Naruse)_- ... tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?"

**A SUIVRE  
**  
(1) hentai : manga érotique  
(2) Paroles de "anarchy in the u.k.", chanson des Sex Pistols  
(3) Never mind the bollocks : album des Sex Pistols


	2. hel 02

Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : hayamazaki's everyday life : 2ème épisode (hel 02)  
Base: i'll (du côté de chez hayamazaki)  
Genre : one-shots  
Disclaimer : mici Asada sensei ... blablabla  
Note : toujours le même principe ! armée d'une tablette de chocolat, de bons cds et d'une imagination (et d'une connerie aussi) débordante, me voilà prête pour écrire de nouvelles aventures de mes bishous favoris ... Mici Ho pour "certaines" idées

**  
Takashi s'énerve  
**  
Takashi Inoue se les gelait sévère . Il était 6h15 du matin, ça faisait 1/4 d'heure qu'il attendait Minowa en bas de chez lui et ce dernier était encore et toujours en retard . Pourtant il avait insisté pour que Takashi soit à l'heure ... Ouais tu vas voir on va être les premiers arrivés au gymnase et on pourra s'entraîner peinards et surtout t'es à l'heure ok ? Tu parles ...  
"Ah t'es là Takashi ? Bon on y va arrête de rêvasser !  
- Ca fait ...  
- Ouah putain ça caille ! Brrrrrrrrrrrrou si j'avais su j'aurais pris un autre sweat en plus !  
- Et tu ...  
- Bon j'espère que ce putain de Naruse va pas être arrivé déjà passke sinon je te jure comment je vais trop être vénère de sa race !  
- Mais si tu ...  
- Enfin je m'en tape il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut ce connard, avec ses bank shoots à la con là, qu'il sait déjà faire et qu'il continue à s'entraîner à en faire, quel con j'te jure !  
- ...  
- De toute façon tout ce que ce gars sait faire c'est défendre ! Ca sert à rien la défense passke tu vois si tu fais qu'attaquer comme moi ben t'as pas besoin de défendre ! Nan ? Et pis de toute façon je vais tellement m'entraîner que ce con sera obligé de reconnaître ma supériorité !  
- ...  
- Mais pourquoi tu dis jamais rien ?  
- ... "  
Inoue et Minowa arrivèrent au gymnase et effectivement Naruse était déjà là .  
" Putain d'enfoiré !  
- ...  
- Bon viens Takashi on va chercher les ballons et le sponge block ! Faut encore que je m'entraîne !"  
15 minutes plus tard Minowa était en train de rentrer allégrement dans le matériel soutenu par son coéquipier .  
" Putain de Naruse ! Y m'énerve ! Y m'énerve ! Allez quoi Takashi tiens le block plus fermement là ! tu fais ta lopette aujourd'hui ou quoi !  
- ..."  
Takashi se redressa et fixa longuement Minowa en silence .  
" Quoi ? Kesst'as ?  
- ... tu m'énerves ."  
Il posa le sponge block et se cassa, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son pote .

**Takashi pète un câble **

Minowa rattrapa Inoue qui traversait la cour du lycée dans l'aurore naissante que c'est bôôô ...  
" Eeeeeh Takashi mais kessk'y te prend ? T'es malade ? T'es constipé ? C'est les céréales du pti déj' qui passent pas ? Ou le lait qu'était tourné ? Ou le jus d'orange qu'était pas frais ?"  
Le mohican se tourna vers l'excité, et là se produisit un étrange échange de faciès : Inoue avait la tronche de psycho de Minowa furax et Minowa prit le regard de vache d'Inoue .  
" Ta gueule ! Ta-gu-eu-le ! Tu saisis ? Hein ? Je crois que oui, tu me le balances assez souvent comme ça ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre râler, te plaindre et insulter tout ce qui t'emmerde ! Et à vrai dire y a pas beaucoup de choses qui te font pas chier ! Moi je t'ai attendu un 1/4 d'heure en bas de chez toi, je me suis gelé les couilles et toi tu t'excuses même pas, tu me laisses même pas placer un mot, tu commences tes journées en râlant et tu les finis en râlant, tu penses qu'à toi t'es vraiment un putain d'égocentrique de merde et j'en ai plein le cul alors maintenant un peu de respect pour les autres ou du moins pour moi ton pote Takashi passke sinon je te scalpe !  
- OO  
- ... ah .  
- C'est tout ?  
- Oui .  
- La vache !  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu m'épates là !  
- Merci .  
- T'as fait un discours de plus de 4 mots !  
- Oh !  
- Génial Takashi ! Encore un petit effort et bientôt tu pourras draguer les filles ! T'as ouvert ta gueule comme un vrai mec, vicious !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oué t'as presque fini ta vicioussisation !  
- Super !  
- Ouais allez viens je te paie une boisson ! Ca va te remettre les idées en place, tu dois être perturbé après ton effort !  
- Plutôt oui ...  
- Ah ah ah !"  
Pendant ce temps Naruse qui les avait observés depuis le gymnase ...  
"Tarés"

**Soirée déguisée à Hayamazaki (1) **

" Alleeeeez les gars entrez quoi !  
- Ca va pas nan ! putain j'oserai jamais c'est trop la honte !  
- Mais puisque je vous dit que c'est sympa !  
- C'est ridicule oui plutôt .  
- Mais nan c'est pour la bonne cause !  
- Putain ta gueule c'est naze je rentre chez moi !  
- Si tu veux, mais tu vas te taper le trajet à pattes et comme ça hein !  
- ... bon on rentre mais on se fait discrets ok ?  
- Discrets ? ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Putain !  
- Bon je rentre d'abord ok ?"  
Une banane géante fit son apparition dans le gymnase qui servait de salle des fêtes pour ce soir de mardi gras au lycée hayamazaki . Stupeur générale .  
" Allez à ton tour Naruse !  
- ... et merde .  
- Bon alors ! T'attends quoi ? Le déluge ?  
- Maieuh ! Chu coincé !  
- Oh ben pas cool ! J'avais pas pensé que ton déguisement de poire passerait pas à travers la porte !  
- Secoue la poire hein ? Abruti de Takaiwa !  
- Tais-toi et pousse-le au cul Minowa !  
- Ouais et puis toi Takaiwa tire-moi par les bras .  
- OH HISSE ! OH HISSE ! pounk! (bruit de la poire qui se décoince)  
- Faudrait que tu perdes un peu de chair ma poule !  
- Takaiwa ?  
- Vi ?  
- Tais-toi .  
- Eeeeeeeeh et moi ! j'passe pas non plus !  
- Merde on a oublié le citron ! Naruse tu prends un bras et moi l'autre ! Et on tire ! OH HISSE ! pounk!  
- De toutes tes idées à la con celle-là c'est vraiment la pire Takaiwa !  
- Mais non! pensez donc au clou de notre spectacle ! on va faire sensation !  
- Ouais ben rien qu'avec toi tout seul c'est déjà bien réussi hein ...  
- Ooooooh regardez les filles ! une grosse banane !  
- _(trop fier) _ah ah ah z'avez vu mesdemoiselles ! je vous dévoile finalement ma vraie nature !  
- Qu'il est con.  
- Naaaan putain quand je pense qu'on va devoir s'exhiber sur la scène pour la présentation des costumes !  
- Arrête je vais pleurer.  
- Ah ah ah ! _(Takaiwa s'amuse comme un petit fou)_  
- Takaiwaaaaa on veut goûter à ta banane !  
- Mais oui ! tant que vous voudrez les gouzesses !  
- Ben et moi ?  
- Ah naaaaan Minowa le citron c'est trop aciiide ...  
- ... Pétasses.  
- Ah ah ah ! moi je suis doux et sucré !  
- Naruseeeee t'as pas l'air d'avoir la pêche ?  
- Ben non vu que je suis une poire.  
- Ah mais t'es une bonne poire ma chérie !  
- Oui c'est exactement ça oui ... une bonne poire.  
- Oh joue pas avec les mots !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Excuse-moi je t'entends pas y a trop de fruit !  
- Putain ça devient relou vos jeux de mots à la con là !  
- Un pépin Minowa ?  
- S'il vous plaît ! Nous allons procéder au prix des meilleurs déguisements !  
- Assuré on gagne les mecs !  
- ... et le prix du meilleur déguisement est attribué ex-aequo aux trois cons fruits (2) là-bas !  
- Ouaaaaaais !  
- comme si on avait besoin de se faire remarquer un peu plus ...  
- Allez fais pas ta pute ! Viens sur la scène !  
- ...  
- Naruse aussi !  
- ...  
- Hum hum ! ptiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! larsène ! 1,2,3 ! essai, a, a !  
- Takaiwa ça suffit ça marche très bien !  
- Je sais mais j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Bon en tant qu'initiateur de ce concept je prends la parole le premier ... le but de notre action était : 1,2,3 les mecs !  
_(les 3)_- Mangez des fruits !"

**A SUIVRE  
**  
(1) complément éventuel : le dessin de Ho  
(2) essai de jeu de mot pourri avec fruit confit (confit con fruit) ... ok c'est nul . Tout comme la chute de cette histoire ...


	3. hel 03

Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : hayamazaki's everyday life : 3ème épisode (hel 03)  
Base: i'll (du côté de chez hayamazaki)  
Genre : one-shots  
Disclaimer : mici Asada sensei ... blablabla  
Note : cet épisode ne fait qu'un one-shot ! mais il est loooooong idée surgie au fond du cellar café avec la collaboration des kohai Howan et Inco, mici on a bien rigoléééé !

**La pièce de théâtre**

L'horloge affichait 18h00 dans la salle de classe. L'équipe titulaire de Hayamazaki s'était retrouvée après l'entraînement pour cogiter sur le spectacle qu'ils devaient présenter aux autres élèves du lycée à l'occasion de la "journée de l'été", journée instituée par l'équipe pédagogique du lycée, précédant les vacances d'été et dédiée aux arts. Chaque club devait ainsi présenter quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

_(Tetsu) _"Rhaaaaaaa putain ! Une idée bordel !  
_(Sato) _- Du calme Tetsu-chan ! On va bien finir par trouver !  
_(Takashi) _- On a déjà décidé de faire une pièce de théâtre, c'est déjà ça !  
_(Sato) _– T'as pas une idée Takounet ?  
_(Tak)_ - pas si tu m'appelles comme ça non  
_(Sato) _- ... t'as pas une idée Naruse ç.ç  
_(Tak)_ - Ben en fait ...  
_(Tous les autres) _- Oui ?_ (pleins d'espoir)  
(Tak)_ - Non _(content de lui)  
(Tous les autres) - _-.- _enfoiré  
(Tetsu) _- Une pièce une pièce une pièce ... de kouaaaaaaaaaa !  
_(Sato) -_ De monnaie  
_(Tetsu) -_ _(blam)_ ta gueule putain de con !  
_(Sato) _- ç.ç je blaguais merdeuh !"

Le coach Hiiragi passait dans le couloir avec son fils quand il entendit un bruit de chaise qu'on balance venir d'une salle.  
Les cinq élèves virent la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et laisser apparaître leur coach ainsi que son grand fiston collé à ses basques, l'air curieux.

_(Hiiragi-sama)_ - Oooooooh ! C'est quoi ce souk !  
_(Tous) _– M'sieur ! Vous tombez trop bien ! _pour une fois  
(Hiiragi-sama)_ - Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
_(Sato) _- On veut faire une pièce de théâtre originale pour notre spectacle de la journée de l'été et on a pas d'idées !  
_(Hiiragi-sama)_ - Parce que vous croyez que je vais en avoir davantage que vous ?  
_(Takuya) _- Eeeeh mais moi je peux vous aider sans problème ! Je suis au club de théâtre de mon université !  
_(Tous sauf Tetsu) _- Ah ouais great !  
_(Takuya) _- Bon déjà, vous avez un producteur et un metteur en scène ?  
_(Tous) _- OO Nyan  
_(Takuya) _- Bon je veux bien être votre metteur en scène les mecs !  
_(Tous sauf Tetsu) _- Ouaiiiis !  
_(Tetsu)_ - _Putain nan pas ce branleur de merde sale fils de vieux ç.ç  
(Hiiragi-sama)_ - Ah ben je veux bien être producteur, ça peut être amusant !  
_(Tous -même Takuya-)_ - _Depuis quand il s'amuse le vieux v.v"""  
(Hiiragi-sama)_ - Je pourrai vous abreuver de mes critiques _niark niark (se casse)  
(Tous)_ - ç.ç avec joie _on a pas le choix de toute façon  
(Takuya)_ - Bon avant tout, le scénar' !  
_(Toto) _- Mais justement on n'a même pas l'ombre d'une idée !  
_(Tak) _- Venant de toi surtout c'est pas étonnant ...  
_(Toto) _- Pourquoua ?  
_(Tak) _- ...  
_(Takuya)_ - Bon, alors ... chais pas moi ... kesske vous avez regardé hier soir à la télé ?  
_(Sato)_ - Les gagneuses !  
_(Tak)_ – J'veux même pas savoir ce que c'est ni ce qu'elles gagnent !  
_(Sato)_ - Ben t'as tort _(clin d'oeil)_  
_(Toto)_ - Moi, j'ai regardé Armageddon c'était génial !  
_(Tetsu)_ - Armageddon et c'était nul à chier !  
_(Takuya)_ - Pareil...  
_(Tak)_ - Le cercle des poètes disparus ...  
_(Takuya)_ - Pffff ... rien de valable ...  
_(Takashi)_ - ... ah ... moi j'ai regardé Ivanhoé .  
_(Tetsu)_ - On s'en fout c'est nul !  
_(Takuya)_ - Mais nan c'est super au contraire ! On n'a qu'à faire un chevalier et dragon !  
_(Sato)_ - je suis le chevalier et Takounet fait la princesse ! J'arrive, Cunégonde !  
_(Tak)_ - COUCHÉ !  
_(Takuya)_ - Bon les gars, laissez-moi faire, dans deux jours même endroit même heure je vous ramène un putain de scénar', vous allez voir on va tout déchirer !

Deux jours plus tard, la bande d'acteurs amateurs se retrouvait donc dans la salle de classe à l'heure dite.  
_(Takuya)_ - Valà les mecs ! _(tend le script)_ tadaaaaam  
_(Sato)_ – T'as distribué les rôles ?  
_(Takuya)_ - Ouaip !  
_(Sato)_ - Chu le chevalier alors ?  
_(Takuya)_ - Nan t'es la princesse, blondinette !  
_(Sato)_ - ç.ç  
_(Tak)_ - Mouahahahahahahah !  
_(Takuya)_ - Et toi Naruse sa dame de compagnie, Gertrude !  
_(Tak)_ - ...  
_(Takuya)_ - Inoue tu es le Roi, Minowa son bouffon...  
_(Tetsu)_ - KOUA ? naaaaan putain !  
_(Takuya)_ - tututut ! On discute pas la distribution des rôles par le metteur en scène, agréée par le producteur qui plus est !  
_(Tetsu)_ - _(marmonne)_ m'étonne pas vieux con  
_(Takuya)_ - Pour le dragon faudra demander à deux gars pour endosser le costume, on prendra qui vous voulez... Et enfin ... le chevalier sera Hiramoto !  
_(Toto)_ - Ouaaaaaaaais c'est moi Ivanhoé !  
_(Takuya)_ -Eh ooooh du calme Toto c'est pas Ivanhoé la pièce ... c'est une oeuvre originale je vous prie, composée par mes soins ! Ca s'appelle : "Pétronille la blonde est dans le pétrin" ! Super hein ?  
_(Tous)_ - o.o"""  
_(Takuya)_ - Bon je vous file un script chacun, vous bachotez là-dessus et demain on se retrouve ici pour commencer les répétitions ! ok ?  
_(Tous)_ - Ok ...

Le dit lendemain ...

_(Tetsu)_ – P'tain vous avez lu son histoire ? Elle est naze !  
_(Sato)_ - Naaaan c'est super ! j'adore moi, le coup de la lance en forme de panneau de panier de basket !  
_(Tak)_ - _(sourire aux lèvres)_ moi je trouve ça sympa, et puis le bouffon a un rôle vraiment primordial...  
_(Tetsu)_ - Tu parles ! C'est trop un parasite et en plus il dit que des conneries !  
_(Tak)_ - Ben justement, t'as le rôle dans la peau ...  
_(Tetsu)_ - Koi koi ? t'as dit koi là ?  
_(Takuya)_ - _(entre dans la classe)_ seuluuuuuuut alors vous avez appris vot' texte j'espère ? je serai impartial !  
_(Sato)_ - Fô apprendre son texte ?  
_(Tak)_ - ... Je lui dis ou je me tais ?  
_(Takashi)_ - Je peux ? pour une fois  
_(Tak)_ - Je t'en prie !  
_(Takashi)_ - Oui Takaiwa, il faut apprendre son texte .  
_(Sato)_ - Aaaargh...  
_(Tetsu)_ - En même temps t'as qu'à faire "yaaaah à l'aide mon chevalier" c'est pas trop dur pour toi tête de con ?  
_(Sato)_ - Eeeeh dis donc ! Chu pas con quand même ! ... "yaaaaah à l'aide ma dame de compagnie !" _(grand sourire vers Tak qui tourne la tête)_ beuuuuuh !  
_(Takuya)_ -_ (se prend la tête dans les mains)_ mon Dieu, ça va être dur ... ça va être très dur ...

Le jour J (1)

Une foule compacte de lycéens prit place dans le gymnase du lycée Hayamazaki. La journée de l'été touchait à sa fin et la pièce de théâtre était le spectacle le plus attendu... toutes les lycéennes attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir constater les talents d'acteur de Takaiwa et les cris fusaient de toutes parts. Le coach Hiiragi, en tant que producteur, prit le micro et demanda aux élèves de bien vouloir s'asseoir par terre, ce qu'ils firent, bien disciplinés.  
"Et maintenant pour votre plaisir, le clou de cette journée, la pièce de théâtre écrite et mise en scène par Monsieur Takuya Hiiragi, et jouée par l'équipe titulaire de basket, je vous prie de bien vouloir applaudir : "Pétronille la blonde est dans le pétrin" !"  
Quelques ricanements et commentaires sur le titre un tant soit peu grivois fusèrent dans le gymnase, vite réprimés quand le rideau se leva et dévoila la scène. Le décor de fond représentait une cour de château, alors que sur la droite s'élevait une tour parcourue de lierre et ornée d'un balcon.  
Takuya tapa les trois coups qui annonçaient le début de la pièce et le silence se fit ... vite remplacé par un éclat de rire général en voyant arriver les deux éléments "féminins" de la pièce.  
Takaiwa avança gracieusement au milieu de la scène, une longue robe rose et blanche bouffante ne réussissant cependant pas à cacher les poils sous les bras, et ses cheveux coiffés en tas de petites boucles anglaises. Derrière lui se tenait une matrone espagnole dans une longue robe noire : une perruque noire ornée d'un chignon décorait la tête d'un Naruse qui cachait la honte de sa vie derrière un éventail noir.

Acte I, scène 1: _Pétronille, Gertrude _(2)  
_Dans la cour.  
_"Gertrude ! Je m'ennuie ! Je sui lasse !  
- mais, ma princesse, vous avez ici tout ce qu'une pucele digne de votre rang peut avoir besoin ... que voulez-vous de plus ?  
- Le Roy mon père me confine ici depuis que je sui toute petite ! Mon seul environnement est ce chasteau et cette cour ... je n'en puis plus ! Je veux estre libre, sortir, voir le monde, connaistre de preux chevaliers !  
- Ma fille ! Qu'est-ce donc que ce discours que tu tiens !

Acte I, scène 2 : _Pétronille, Gertrude, le Roy, le bouffon  
Le Roy entre, suivi de son bouffon, qui porte un superbe bonnet avec des clochettes, drelin drelin  
_- Père !  
- Mon Roy...  
- Ma fille, comme tu t'en doutes je ne sui point san curage, et je te jure sur mon chief (3) que bientost tu sauras ce que tu souhaites savoir ! Le sire voisin nous envoie son fils en visite officielle, tu auras ainsi tout l'oisir de faire sa connaissance !  
- Mais, Père ...  
- Il suffit ma fille !  
- Oui, Princesse vous devriez être heureuse de faire connaissance d'un charmant jeune homme tel que l'est le prince Rodriiiiiguez ! Yyyynihiiii ! (4)  
- Tais-toi bouffon !  
- _(marmonne)_ tu me le paieras Takashi ! _(secoue la tête et fait un tour sur lui-même) _Oui mon Roy ... Yyyynihiiii !  
- Le prince Rodriiiiiiguez ! Mais j'ai ouï que c'est l'homme le plus laid de la contrée !  
_(Toto en coulisse : ç.ç)_  
- Tais-toi ma fille ! Son géniteur possède de nombreuses terres et une fortune considérable, le prince est donc un excellent parti !  
- Naaaaan je veux pas ! Je préfère la compagnie de ma dame de compagnie ! _sort en courant _

Acte I, scène 3 : _Gertrude, le Roy, le bouffon  
Toujours dans la cour.  
_- Ma princesse ! _(sa dernière phrase était pas dans le texte dis donc )  
_- Gertrude, en tant que dame de compagnie de ma fille, tu assisteras ma Pétronille chérie dans sa toilette pour qu'elle soit la plus belle afin de plaire au prince Rodriiiiiiiiguez !  
- Oui mon Roy _courbette, se retire  
_- Allons-y bouffon ! Je m'en vais donner les ordres pour les préparatifs du festin !  
- ç.ç Oui mon Roy... Yyyyynihiiiii...

Acte II, scène 1 : _Pétronille, Gertrude  
Au balcon.  
- _Aaaaaah, Gertrude ! Ce jeune chevalier Rodriiiiguez est une calamité !  
- A qui le dites vous ma princesse ! Il n'a cessé d'éructer grossièrement tout au long du repas ! Ce gros lourdaud est tel un gueux!  
- Si le monde est ainsi, alors je n'en veux point ! Je préfère de loin me cloistrer et me faire nonne !  
- Mais ma princesse, que dirait le Roy votre père ?  
- Je m'en moque ! je ne veux point de cet olibrius grossier et stupide !

Acte II, scène 2 : _Pétronille, Gertrude, le prince Rodriiiiguez  
Le prince se tient dans la cour, il s'agenouille devant le balcon.  
- _Pétronille, ma douce, quelle merveilleuse soirée ai-je passé à vos costés !  
- Ca je me le demande !  
- C'était pas une question abruti !_ (coup de coude dans les côtes)  
Takuya secoue la tête d'un air désolé, Hiiragi-sama hausse les sourcils  
_- Hein ? Ah ! Aaaaaaah prince Rodriiiiiguez, vous estes si ...  
- Si ?  
- Si ... yaaaaaaaaaaaah ! un dragon !  
- Quoi ?

Acte II, scène 3 : _Pétronille, Gertrude, le prince Rodriiiiiguez, le dragon  
- _Mon Dieu ! Un dragon !  
- J'viens de le dire !  
- Grooooooooaaaaaar ! Groaaaar ! _(se rétame)_ putain! euh ... groaaar ! _(se relève)_  
- Un draaaagoooon ! Au secours à l¹aide Gertruuuude !  
- Euh ... j'peux rien faire moi demande au grand et sexy Rodriiiiguez  
- Nan veux point! _(s'accroche au cou de Tak en piaillant)_ yaaaaaah !  
_Takuya se prend la teste dans les mains, Hiiragi-sama ricane  
_- C'est le moment où jamais de prouver ma valeur à ma douce Pétronille ! _sort son épée_ Je t'attends, dragon ! Viens taster de ma grosse népée !  
- Groooooar ! Oo  
- Prends ça ! et ça ! Que trépasse si je faiblis !  
- Groaaaaar !  
- Putain mais lâche-moi Takaiwa !  
- Gertruuuuuuude! aide-moi !  
_Gertrude se débat et par un faux mouvement passe malheureusement par-dessus le balcon, s'écrasant lourdement sur le "dragon"  
- _Grooaaaaaaaaïeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh! O  
- Eeeeeeeh mon rôle !  
- Ta gueule Toto ! _saute du balcon et bondit sur Gertrude, la serre fortement dans ses bras  
_- Nooooooooooooon !  
- Tu m'as sauvée mon amour ! _chope Gertrude par la nuque et lui roule un patin  
- _OO Hmmmmmmmpppppfffff !  
_Takuya va se tirer une balle, alors que les lycéennes hurlent et que les lycéens se tordent de rire avec Hiiragi-sama  
_- Pétronille ma douce ! Nyaaaaan l'était à moua çç  
- Au secouuuuuurs on est écrasés !  
- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait jamais dû accepter de faire le dragon abruti ! avec ces tarés !  
- Aaaaaaaaah les crados de pédés c'est dégueulaaaaasse, yyyyyynihiiiii !  
- Reviens bouffon ! pour une fois que j'étais Roy merde !  
_  
_Acte II, scène finale : _les précédents, le directeur  
Le directeur chope le micro  
_- Ca suffit ! Tout le monde dehors ! Baissez le rideau ! Décollez les deux, là ! Secourez le dragon ! Mais décollez-les !  
- Je crois que Gertrude est déjà morte m'sieur le dirlo !  
- argurg"  
_Rideau _

**FIN  
**_  
Mouahahahahah j'ai relu et c'est vraiment n'importe quoi je me suis surpassée en connerie ! Bon surtout ce que vous pouvez prendre pour des fautes de northographe, c'est des termes d¹ancien français ! Alors je récuse toutes les accusations d¹illettrisme  
_Notes  
(1) : j'ai pas fait de scène où y répètent passke ça serait répétitif ! je préfère en venir de suite à l'apocalypse  
(2) bon là c'est n'importe quoi pour l'organisation, gomen ... les didascalies en italique servent à tout, décrire l'action des personnages, des acteurs, de tout le monde ... c'est l'anarchie c'est super !  
(3) sans coeur ; sur ma tête  
(4) : cri du "petit caca noël" de south park...


	4. hel 04

Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : hayamazaki's everyday life : 4è épisode (hel 04)  
Base: i'll (du côté de chez hayamazaki)  
Genre : one-shots  
Disclaimer : mici Asada sensei ... blablabla  
Note : me revoici dans une période de connerie où j'ai envie de reprendre hel ! pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin j'espère)

**Naruse maman  
**  
"Tu sais quoi ? Ma cousine est enceinte !  
- Noooon ?  
- Si j'te jure ! Elle avait des nausées et tout, elle croyait qu'elle avait une indigestion mais comme ça tendait dans la durée elle a consulté et paf ! Enceinte.  
- C'est dingue tout de même !"  
Takaiwa écoutait ses voisines de classe d'une oreille distraite, plus occupé à regarder leurs jambes qu'à s'intéresser à ce qu'elles disaient.  
" Y'en a qui savent vraiment pas s'y prendre" ajouta-t-il quand même, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir des deux jeunes filles.  
" Salut Takaiwa ...  
- Salut Naruse ! ben dis donc c'est-y pas que tu serais en retard, toi monsieur le consciencieux ?  
- Oh ça va s'te plaît épargne-moi ton humour douteux du matin ...  
- ... ça va pas t'es malade ?  
- Ben chais pas ... j'me sens pas très bien figure-toi ... j'ai à moitié la gerbe.  
- Oh ... si ça va vraiment pas n'hésite pas à sortir ou dis-moi je t'accompagnerai à l'infirmerie ...  
- Sympa merci ..."  
Takaiwa hallucinait : l'autre lui disait "merci" le matin ! Alors que d'habitude il était plutôt du genre ours ... Du coup ça lui coupa la chique ainsi que toute envie d'emmerder joyeusement son voisin de table. D'ailleurs il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, le prof arrivait pour le cours de sciences naturelles.  
" Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les réactions hormonales ..."  
L'heure passait laborieusement et Takaiwa piquait du nez. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers son ami et le trouvait de plus en plus blanc.  
" Il arrive que certaines personnes présentent des taux d'hormones anormalement hautes, par exemple certains hommes sont sujets à des taux d'oestrogènes trop élevés et ..."  
_...et ils deviennent des femmes, ouais assurément c'est pas cool,_ pensa Takaiwa.  
" Monsieur excusez-moi ..."  
Il leva les yeux et regarda son voisin qui ne pouvait déjà plus parler, plus blanc que blanc, comme le nouvel (h)omo, et suant à grosses gouttes . Il prit le relais.  
" Euh est-ce que je peux emmener Naruse à l'infirmerie ? Y se sent pas très bien depuis ce matin !  
- Oui bien sûr !"  
Soutenu par son camarade, Naruse réussit à atteindre les toilettes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, endroit qui convenait sûrement le mieux à sa pathologie. La cuvette eut le bonheur de faire l'analyse de ce que le brun avait pris au petit déjeuner.  
"Eh Naruse tu vomis ?  
- Beuargl !  
- Ah ouais il vomit ...  
- Ooooh ..."  
Takaiwa le conduit ensuite jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
"Bonjour mademoiselle l'infirmière ! Vous êtes très en beauté aujour...  
- Bonjour Takaiwa, Naruse tu es malade ?  
- Il a vomi et ...  
- Laisse le répondre voyons !"  
Takaiwa, cassé et bien vexé, s'écrasa lourdement et bouda.  
" Oui j'ai vomi... ça fait depuis deux jours que j'ai un peu de fièvre, je me sens pas bien ... j'ai des bouffées de chaleur et ce matin j'avais des nausées et puis ben voilà.  
- Bien bien ... Takaiwa tu peux retourner en cours je vais le garder ici."  
Le blond rejoint sa classe, songeur. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que Naruse était comme ça ? Il avait des nausées et tout ? O.O Et si ... et si Naruse était enceinte ?  
Après tout, il se pouvait que son compagnon fasse partie de ces cas pathologiques masculins qui faisaient un trop plein d'oestrogènes et qu'en fait il ait développé un utérus et tout le reste avec !  
Naruse serait donc devenu une femme, et en plus il serait enceinte ?  
_Ouais mais attends c'est pas clean ma théorie ... comment il aurait fait pour tomber enceinte ? C'est pas moi je lui ai rien fait dans le genre ! O.O A moins que ..._

"Euaaaaah ! Naruse est hermaphrodite !  
- ... Pardon ?  
- Euh ! Non rien excusez-moi !"  
_Quelle horreur, Naruse a eu un taux d'oestrogènes trop élevé et il est devenu hermaphrodite, comme les escargots ! Il s'est fécondé lui-même sans le savoir ! Il va faire un bébé tout seul ! Et il est même pas au courant ! Fô que je le prévienne !_

"Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ?  
- T'aurais pas pu y aller avant ? Bon vas-y ...  
- Merci !"  
Le ... crétin ? Le crétin fonça vers l'infirmerie et entra en défonçant pratiquement la porte.  
" NARUSE !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Takaiwa ?  
- Naruse ! Faut que je parle à Naruse ! Faut que je lui dise que ...  
- Naruse est rentré se reposer chez lui, il est très fatigué ! Pense à le ménager un peu !  
- Mais c'est pas moi ! Il s'est fait ça tout seul !  
- ? Retourne en cours s'il-te-plaît maintenant !"  
Takaiwa était abattu. Bon, ok, après tout il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Naruse, celui-ci n'était même pas au courant de sa nouvelle physionomie.  
_Il a pas dû se rendre compte qu'il avait un trou en plus... le pauvre, ça doit être tout récent, une semaine tout au plus, et il a dû tomber enceinte avant ses premières règles... Faudra que je lui explique tout, mais pas maintenant, dans son état ça lui ferait un trop gros choc et il pourrait faire une fausse couche ! _Mais quand même, si Naruse pouvait avoir des enfants, Satoru aurait voulu être le père ! Et puis Takumi avait promis... A cette pensée Takaiwa serra les poings, des larmes de colère au coin des yeux. _Alors là Tak t'as pas assuré une cacahuète ! Tu m'avais promis que si tu couchais avec un mec ça serait moi le premier, le seul, même que c'était pas à deux mains la vieille ! C'est ce que t'avais dit !  
_La journée se passa difficilement pour le pauvre Takaiwa, qui croyait dur comme fer que Naruse se réservait pour lui, et qui par conséquent se sentait profondément trahi par son auto-fécondation. Il se décida néanmoins dans la soirée à appeler son ami.  
" ... _(tuuuut) ... (déclic)_ ... allô ...  
- Naruse ? tu vas mieux ?  
- Ah c'est toi Takaiwa ... c'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi... ouais ça va mieux. J'ai un peu passé toute la matinée aux chiottes et cet aprèm j'ai fait que pioncer mais ouais, je pense que demain je pourrais retourner en cours...  
- T'es sûr que ça va alors ?  
- Oui oui ...  
- Sûr de chez sûr ?  
- Mais oui, je te dis que oui !  
- Ooooh t'énerve pas comme ça ! j'essaie d'être sympa alors que je suis encore sous le choc de ta trahison, et toi tu m'envoies bouillir comme un malpropre !  
- Ma tra... ?  
- Je peux rien te dire, mais c'est vraiment indigne de toi et de ta promesse, Naruse !  
- - Qui quoi ? que hein ? mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?  
- Je ne baragouine rien du tout ! je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité ! _(voix tremblante de sanglots)_  
- ... Takaiwa... t'as pris quoi là... faut arrêter les taz hein...  
- Et ça y est tu recommences, tu rejettes tout sur moi et sur ma débilité notoire, hein c'est ça ! c'est tellement facile de me prendre pour un con, mais moi monsieur j'ai des sentiments !"  
Il raccrocha au nez d'un Naruse complètement ahuri qui ne comprenait rien à la scène que venait de lui faire son pote. Haussant les épaules il avala ses comprimés anti-diarrhéiques et retourna mater Pulp Fiction qui passait à la télé.

Le petit matin vit se lever un Takaiwa empli de remords à propos de sa scène de la veille. _Merde j'espère que je l'ai pas trop perturbé... je vais être gentil et aux petits soins avec lui pour me rattraper, et pis de toute façon vu son état faut le chouchouter et le ménager... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'utile... _

Naruse entra dans la cour du lycée avec des cernes de 10 km de long. Il était naze, naze, naze. Pourvu que l'autre ne lui pète pas une durite comme au téléphone... ça lui donnerait définitivement la migraine pour la journée.  
"Naruse !"  
L'interpellé respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il distingua un Takaiwa au sourire resplendissant, tendant vers lui un petit panier rempli de fraises.  
"C'est pour toi ! J'me suis dit que t'en aurais peut-être envie  
- ? Pourquoi j'aurais envie de manger des fraises le matin comme ça  
- Bah chais pas c'est assez fréquent dans ton cas non ?  
- ..."  
D'un geste désabusé de la main Naruse repoussa l'offrande et l'offreur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore ce con... Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui être passé par la tête...  
_Takaiwa se dit que c'était sûrement un caprice de femme enceinte et n'insista pas, à la grande surprise de sa victime. Il l'accompagna cependant en le gonflant de ses bavardages jusqu'à la salle de classe et Naruse sentait sérieusement le mal de crâne poindre à l'horizon.  
"Takaiwa... tu veux pas être mignon et me lâcher la grappe deux secondes ?  
- Ah mais oui pas de problème ! Tiens mets-toi là, tout seul, tout tranquille si tu veux, je dirais aux autres de pas te déranger ! Ah, et si tu veux des fraises dis-le moi je te les garde!"  
Takaiwa installa son ami à une table individuelle et s'assit plus loin, en ayant bien averti toute la classe de laisser Naruse tranquille parce que sinon ils auraient affaire à lui. Le brun hallucinait de plus en plus depuis le début de la matinée. D'habitude le blond ne l'écoutait jamais quand il s'agissait de lui foutre la paix, d'ailleurs il n'entendait que ce qu'il lui plaisait d'entendre, et voilà qu'il obéissait maintenant bravement... _comme dans mes fantasmes les plus fous,_ pensa Naruse en ricanant en lui-même._ Ouais c'est ça, je dois être en train de rêver !  
_La matinée se passa le plus merveilleusement du monde pour le SG qui s'amusait à faire plier son capitaine à ses moindres volontés. Il lui fit ainsi porter son sac, faire ses exercices, et soutira même un snickers et un chocolat chaud à son cadet pourtant éternellement fauché. Quand midi sonna princesse Takounet rentra en grande pompe dans le self avec son majordome sur les talons, portant ses affaires et les deux plateaux, chacun en équilibre précaire dans une main. Naruse se dépêcha de s'asseoir pour regarder avec délectation Takaiwa se dépêtrer avec tout son barda._ Si c'est un rêve, faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais...  
_Takaiwa, quant à lui, était malgré tout content car il voyait que la future maman rayonnait._ Tout ça grâce à mes soins !  
_Les deux garçons étaient donc parfaitement heureux, mais Naruse déchanta le premier quand il vit son brave toutou errer de table en table pour racketter un tant soit peu de nourriture supplémentaire pour son maître. C'est que l'animal devenait agressif quand on lui refusait l'objet de sa requête...  
"Donne-moi ton pti pain là ! C'est pour une bonne cause !  
-Yaaaah mais laisse-moi !  
- Allez fais pas ta garce donne-le moi ! Et pis tiens toi donne-moi tes biscuits !  
- Eeeeeh mais t'es malade !  
- Putain mais vous êtes relou ! je vous dis que c'est pour venir en aide à ma femme là-bas elle va être anémiée si elle bouffe pas pour deux !"  
Naruse se sentait vraiment mal, 1/ depuis quand était-il la femme de Takaiwa, 2/ pourquoi devait-il manger pour deux et 3/ il détestait se faire remarquer surtout si c'était pour passer pour un gay (uke en plus). Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant son "mari" revenir s'asseoir en face de lui les bras chargés de petits pains et de sachets de biscuits.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête tes conneries putain ! T'es pas bien ou quoi !  
- Mais nan t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout ! déjà il faut que tu te sustentes correctement, et aussi il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues trop ! si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais même arrêter le club en attendant et t'aliter à la place !  
- Mais... mais n'importe quoi ! j'en suis pas à ce point quand même !  
- Oh, dis pas ça... ça vient vite tu sais..."  
Naruse, totalement décontenancé par l'air sérieux de son ami, roula des yeux d'incompréhension extrême et plongea le nez dans son plateau pour ne pas susciter des commentaires supplémentaires.  
_Mon Dieu, c'est pas un rêve c'est un cauchemar ! il est fou ! et puis depuis quand il parle de cette façon lui ? il connaît des mots comme "anémié","sustenter" et "s'aliter" ? Je sais, je dois être dans une dimension parallèle où les lycéens se marient entre eux et où je suis la femme de Takaiwa !  
_A cette pensée il plaqua ses mains sur son torse et soupira de soulagement en ne constatant aucune protubérance mammaire. Ce qui fit se demander à Takaiwa si Naruse aurait du lait pour son futur enfant. D'un seul coup des dizaines de questions s'imposèrent à son esprit et une soif insatiable de connaissances prénatales s'empara de lui.  
"Euh... excuse-moi Tak ça te dérange pas si je te laisse quelques minutes ?  
- ? nan...  
- Merci je reviens !"  
Takaiwa se leva et se dirigea vers la table où mangeaient les deux filles qui parlaient de la cousine enceinte la veille.  
"Eh, les filles !  
- Ah Takaiwa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai des questions à vous poser si ça vous dérange pas ! Je voudrais quelques petits renseignements, vous devriez pouvoir me répondre ...  
- ? Vas-y on t'écoute !  
- Bon, d'abord : ça fait mal l'accouchement ?  
- O.O  
- Hein ? Alors !  
- ... pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
- Ben pour savoir ! ta cousine est bien enceinte nan ?  
- Ben oui mais elle va pas encore accoucher ! et pis ... en quoi ça te concerne ? t'es pas enceinte tout de même !"  
Les deux filles se mirent à rire alors que Takaiwa s'assombrissait, vexé.  
"Ouais ben on verra le jour où ça vous arrivera à vous !  
- O.O mais t'es vraiment pas bien toi !"  
Takaiwa retourna à côté de Naruse qui avait fini de manger et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la classe.  
"Eeeeh attends tu vas pas porter ton sac quand même !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es allé leur raconter ?  
- Rien rien... t'occupe ! Bon allez donne-moi ton sac on y va."

L'après-midi se déroula sous la méfiance exacerbée (par rapport à d'habitude) de Naruse qui commençait à se dire que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Il avait dû louper un épisode, ou alors il était victime d'une caméra cachée, ou alors Takaiwa avait définitivement perdu le peu de raison qu'il possédait encore la veille. Il pria pour que la journée se finisse le plus normalement possible. C'était sans compter les projets de Takaiwa, qui réfléchissait le plus sérieusement du monde à comment préserver Tak et son, non, leur futur bébé à tout choc violent lors de l'entraînement de basket. _Ben voui, j'y avais pas pensé mais même si un jour ou l'autre Taku comprend qu'il est enceinte, avec sa tête de mule il va vouloir continuer à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que son ventre cache ses pieds !_  
L'heure tant redoutée par Takaiwa mais aussi par Naruse arriva. Ce dernier entrant dans les vestiaires eu l'impression de participer à une reconstitution de "bodyguard", l'autre le suivant comme son ombre et jetant des regard meurtriers à tous leurs collègues basketteurs. Naruse commença à se déshabiller quand il réalisa que son capitaine l'entourait d'une grande serviette pour le cacher aux yeux des autres.  
" Que ?  
- Eh là vous autres, respectez un peu l'intimité de Naruse, j'vous ai à l'oeil !"  
Un ricanement de canard se fit entendre à l'autre bout des vestiaires. (Minowa, qui d'autre)  
" Alors ça y est, tu te l'es finalement tapé ta glue Naruse ? Il est tellement jaloux qu'il veut plus que personne d'autre que lui te voie à poil ?"  
Un rire général secoua les basketteurs et Naruse balança "la glue" dans le coin en lui sifflant de lui foutre la paix. Takaiwa entra en mode cocker et de grosses larmes de crocodile emplirent ses yeux, ce qui ne suscita chez le SG aucune autre réaction qu'un haussement d'épaules. Le dit-SG se dirigea vers le gymnase. La séance d'entraînement qui suivit fut la plus insupportable de sa vie, Takaiwa restant prudemment à distance de la "caractérielle" mais veillant quand même à ce que personne ne l'approche ni le bouscule. Naruse, passablement à bout de nerfs, s'isola dans un coin et bossa ses bank shoot, ce qui lui assura une paix délectable et donna satisfaction à son garde du corps. Il décida d'avoir une conversation avec le blond aussi tôt que possible, la situation avait certes des avantages mais devenait invivable par moments. Il redoutait ce tête-à-tête mais c'était décidément nécessaire. Malheureusement pour lui, dès la fin de l'entraînement Takaiwa fila comme une flèche en lui beuglant "à demain ma chérie", direction la librairie la plus proche pour dénicher un bouquin sur les grossesses difficiles. Pas moyen donc de demander une explication.

Le lendemain matin trouva un Naruse pas fier de lui, se demandant bien ce qui allait lui arriver. Il s'assit à sa table et se prit la tête dans les mains, histoire de créer une bulle virtuelle qui, espérait-il, le protégerait du fou furieux.  
" Alors et ta cousine ? Ca se passe bien sa grossesse ?  
- Ouais, mais elle mange comme deux c'est hallucinant !"  
L'oreille de Naruse s'agrandit démesurément en direction de ce qu'elle venait de capter. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça... dans la bouche d'un certain blond dont la particularité première était son incroyable ressemblance avec les crackers 3D : croustillant à l'extérieur, plein de vide à l'intérieur. Il se leva en direction des deux demoiselles.  
" Excuse-moi, Kyoko...  
- Oui ? _O.O Naruse me parle, le matin en plus !  
_- Je crois t'avoir entendu dire que ta cousine est enceinte ?  
- Ben oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez les garçons avec ça ! Takaiwa a pas arrêté de me saouler à ce sujet hier !  
- Cherche pas à comprendre... moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est savoir ce qu'elle a.  
- Ben elle est enceinte !  
- Oui merci, j'avais compris ! mais ses symptômes ?  
- Ben elle a des nausées, elle vomit, elle a de la fièvre desfois, faut qu'elle mange beaucoup, elle tripe à fond sur les fraises d'ailleurs, et euh... elle est très susceptible !  
- merci.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"  
Naruse alla se rasseoir, dépité. _Là, je crois que j'ai compris... ça m'étonne même pas de lui tiens. Cette maudite gastro... il a dû croire que j'étais enceinte... Mais comment est-ce qu'il s'est fait ce trip dans sa ptite tête d'abruti ? C'est pas vrai, mais qu'il est con ! On peut vraiment lui faire croire n'importe quoi. ... ... N'importe quoi... ... ...  
_Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de Naruse qui aimait bien, de temps en temps, se payer la tête de son pote. Et là, il avait un plan du tonnerre. D'ailleurs voilà Takaiwa qui arrivait.  
" Salut Taku, la forme ?  
- Salut Sato ! Mince, t'as pas ramené tes fraises aujourd'hui ?  
- Ouais c'est ça fous-toi de moi, mais... _Il m'a appelé Sato ? oO  
_- Je me fous pas de toi, si t'en avais ramené je les aurais mangées passke j'ai une envie de fraises, tu peux pas savoir !  
- O.O  
- En même temps j'ai l'impression d'avoir le ventre gonflé en ce moment, je me sens pas bien du tout ! Je me demande bien ce qui m'arrive...  
- O.O ... ... ... ... Naruse..."  
Takaiwa prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes et les serra très fort avec une émotion intense. Naruse se retint d'exploser de rire au visage du blond.  
" Je le savais, j'avais donc raison !  
- De quoi ?  
- Ah nan je peux encore rien te dire, mais peut-être comprendras-tu par toi-même ?  
- Peut-être oui... "  
A ces mots le cours commença et la journée se déroula un peu moins difficilement que la veille, Naruse tirant tous les avantages possibles de la situation, essayant d'en supporter les inconvénients et surtout, attendant son heure, celle de l'apothéose. Par moments il s'en trémoussait d'avance, ce qui faisait penser à Takaiwa que Naruse avait sûrement tout le temps envie de faire pipi, comme les femmes dont le bébé appuie sur la vessie. La fin de la journée de cours se terminant enfin, il réussit à échapper à Takaiwa et se faufila dans le gymnase pour l'opération "subtilisation de matériel approprié au plan", puis rentra chez lui une fois la mission pleinement accomplie.

Il est vrai que Naruse ne rigolait pas souvent. Ce n'était pas franchement dans son caractère. Mais quand il avait l'occasion de se foutre royalement de la gueule de son pote Takaiwa il ne la laissait pas filer. Le blond était certes son meilleur ami, mais un ami qu'il aimait à maltraiter, gentiment, et de toute façon Takaiwa n'était guère susceptible ou rancunier et prenait souvent les choses à la rigolade.  
Il n'avait donc rien à perdre, plutôt tout à gagner, et c'est en sifflotant et en ricanant intérieurement qu'il préparait son équipement. Une fois bien installé il décrocha le téléphone.  
Draiiiiiiiing ! Dr...  
"Allô, vous êtes bien chez Sato le roi des...  
- Sato ! Au secours !  
- O.O Naruse ?  
- Sato, aide-moi ! J'ai trop mal au bide je sais pas ce que j'ai !  
- O.o _Il est en train d'accoucher !_ Bouge pas j'arrive !"  
Takaiwa raccrocha et Naruse reposa le combiné avec un petit sourire narquois de satisfaction. Ca commençait trrrrès bien. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un tambourinage en règle d'un Satoru affolé se répercute à travers la porte.  
" NARUSE !  
- Aaaaaaah... entre c'est ouvert... aaaaaah..."  
Le blond défonça plus qu'il n'ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand il vit Naruse affalé sur son canapé, avec un ventre énorme sur lequel reposait une serviette blanche, et une flaque de liquide à ses pieds.  
" Nom de Dieu Naruse t'as déjà perdu les eaux ! C'est trop tard on peut plus t'emmener à l'hôpital, va falloir que t'accouches ici !  
- Que j'a... ?  
- Ben oui ! T'en fais pas je vais aller faire chauffer de l'eau, surtout si tu as des contractions tu souffles bien fort et tu te détends !"  
Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket dont Naruse commençait à avoir sérieusement honte (du capitaine, mais aussi par conséquent de l'équipe), fila vers la cuisine pour faire comme sus-dit, alors que Naruse se mettait à fond dans son rôle et soufflait le plus fort possible pour faire comprendre qu'il morflait.  
" Ca va, tu t'en sors ?  
- Oui, je... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"  
Le second cri provenait de la "sage-femme", en réponse au (soit-disant) cri de douleur de "l'accouchée". Il se précipita vers le salon et vit Naruse, tout attendri, tenant une chose enveloppée dans la serviette... il s'approcha et poussa un hurlement.  
" Gyaaaah ! C'est... c'est quoi ce bébé ? Il est tout orange ! ... c'est... un ballon de basket !"  
A cette constatation Naruse répondit par un éclat de rire genre "ça fait 10 minutes que je me retiens j'en peux plus faut que je rigole" et lui balança le bébé-ballon dans la figure.  
" Tiens abruti ! Occupe-toi de mon bébé, j'trouve qu'il a l'air un peu dégonflé !  
- ... crétin ç.ç _J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est bien foutu de moi depuis le début là  
_- Ah, et pis oublie pas de ramener bébé demain pour l'entraînement ! Tu vois, comme son papa, un basketteur de vocation ! L'as du dribble, le roi du panier !"  
Naruse, toujours ricanant, jeta proprement un Takaiwa ahuri dehors en lui recommandant de s'acheter des neurones le plus vite possible. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et rentra chez lui en grommelant, le ballon sous le bras.

_Chez les Takaiwa, madame mère faisant le ménage dans la chambre de son fiston :  
_" Un livre sur les grossesses difficiles ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu mon lapinou lubrique ?" _(La vache la mère O.O)_

**Fin**

_nda : Ah là là la fin est nulle... alors que pourtant je me suis galérée à bloc pour la trouver (à 00h30 c'est dur) pis d'abord essayez de trouver une chute à ce phénomène de bêtise ! Hein ? 'f'rez moins les malins !  
Zif'  
(va se coucher passke là...)_


End file.
